Gatan-Gatan
by Alitheia
Summary: Sebenarnya, Jyushimatsu adalah orang yang sederhana. [Railways #2]


[crossposted from ao3]

a/n 1: masih satu universe sama **railroad** , fanfik osmt saya yang sebelumnya ;v; bisa dibaca terpisah sih tapi mungkin bakalan lebih enak kalau baca railroad dulu ouo /promositerselubung /ngeng

a/n 2: ini alay

a/n 3: maafin saya

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

 ** _gatan-gatan:_** _onomatopoeia suara kereta._

* * *

Sebenarnya, Jyushimatsu adalah orang yang sederhana.

Cara pikirnya sederhana, kata-katanya sederhana, tindakannya sederhana. Persepsinya akan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya pun sederhana; apa yang ia lihat, dengar, rasakan—ia masukkan semua informasi itu ke dalam kepala dengan apa adanya. Baginya, matahari yang selalu membuat kakak-kakaknya silau begitu pagi tiba adalah cara hari menyapa manusia, cahayanya yang menembus tirai tipis ruangan adalah pertanda bahwa sudah waktunya untuk bangkit dan bergerak. Sarapan yang tersedia di meja adalah bentuk kasih sayang orangtua mereka sehingga ia menghabiskannya selalu dengan bersemangat. Embusan angin yang menyambutnya ketika ia menggeser pintu depan adalah isyarat baginya untuk mengayunkan pemukul bola dan meneriakkan, _Hustle! Muscle!_

Sayangnya, dunia di sekitarnya terlalu rumit bagi dirinya yang sederhana.

Ia tahu ada begitu banyak macam orang dan binatang dan hal yang berbeda-beda; ia pun tahu kalau dirinya tidak sanggup mengerti semuanya. Selalu ada saja angka-angka yang tidak ia mengerti, atau selera berpakaian yang tidak pernah ia pahami (Karamatsu-niisan itu contoh hidup dari hal yang kedua). Ketika Jyushimatsu melewati gang yang dipenuhi kucing, ia berpikir kalau hewan-hewan itu sedang berbicara dengan bahasa yang berbeda, namun baginya suara mereka hanya terdengar seperti _nyan_ , atau _nyaaan_ —yang mana pun itu tetap tidak ada yang ia mengerti, karena dirinya sederhana, bukan Ichimatsu-niisan yang rumit dan sanggup memahami bahasa kucing.

Sama halnya ketika jalanannya dipalang dan peringatan berbunyi, lalu sebuah kereta lewat dan getaran merambati kakinya jika ia berdiri terlalu dekat. Gerbong-gerbong besi itu seakan melesat sembari mengobrol dengan rel; _gatan-gatan_ —begitu percakapan mereka yang terdengar di telinga Jyushimatsu. Dari mana kereta-kereta itu berasal dan ke mana mereka mengarah? Ia pernah beberapa kali ikut Todomatsu naik metro tapi terlalu pusing saat melihat rumitnya rute kereta bawah tanah kota. Bagaimana seseorang bisa mengartikan garis-garis yang meliuk dan memutar dan bersilangan itu? Di dunia pastilah banyak orang pintar. Jyushimatsu lebih suka berjalan kaki, karena kaki-kakinya tidak rumit.

Sesungguhnya juga, ia adalah orang yang baik hati. Ia akan ikut tersenyum ketika melihat saudara-saudaranya tersenyum, ia pun gembira ketika yang lain tertawa. Untuk Jyushimatsu, kesenangan bisa berarti melihat cengiran lebar Osomatsu-niisan saat ia tahu-tahu beruntung di pacuan kuda, kebahagiaan bisa berarti menghabiskan waktu bersama saudara-saudaranya. Baginya itu sudah cukup, sederhana saja sudah cukup.

(Tapi terkadang, Jyushimatsu tetap berharap dirinya bisa menjadi pengamat yang lebih baik sehingga di saat saudara-saudaranya sedih, ia bisa menemukan apa yang salah dan mengembalikan senyum ke wajah kakak-kakak serta adiknya, terutama Choromatsu-niisan yang kedua ujung bibirnya lebih sering melengkung ke bawah.)

Jyushimatsu adalah orang yang sederhana dan ia puas menjadi sederhana, tapi dunia dan orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak cukup hanya dengan menjadi sederhana. Mereka selalu rumit, mereka selalu melakukan sesuatu yang alasannya tersembunyi. Seperti Osomatsu-niisan dan Choromatsu-niisan yang suatu hari pergi tanpa kata-kata, tanpa sepatah pun ucapan _sampai jumpa_ , bahkan tidak juga _selamat tinggal_ ; mereka hanya menghilang suatu pagi. Begitu saja. Mengikuti insiden itu, Jyushimatsu juga tidak bisa paham kenapa Karamatsu-niisan mendadak berpindah ke stasiun setiap mencari Gadis-Gadis Karamastu, atau kenapa Todomatsu selalu berusaha meyakinkannya kalau dua kakak mereka itu pasti akan suatu hari kembali, muncul di pintu depan dengan cengiran bodoh di wajah.

Namun jauh di atas segala hal lain, yang paling tidak bisa dimengerti Jyushimatsu tetaplah Ichimatsu-niisan.

Jyushimatsu ada di sana hari itu. Ia melihat semburat jingga dari matahari sore jatuh ke lengan bajunya yang menjuntai, ia merekam dalam ingatan langkah kakinya yang beriringan dengan bayang-bayang panjang, ia mendengar angin yang bersenandung sepanjang jalan pulang. Kelopak-kelopak bunga merah muda bertaburan di aspal, bergantian mengisi kota dengan hujan akhir bulan Maret. Samar dari kejauhan, lengkingan sirene merambat di udara sejuk hingga mencapai telinganya. Ia biasanya tidak keberatan dengan suara berisik, malahan, mengingatkannya pada sorak-sorai di pertandingan bisbol yang selalu ingin ia ikuti. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan suara itu—kali ini tidak membuatnya bersemangat, tapi justru takut, _sangat takut_. Anak ke-lima keluarga Matsuno mempercepat gerakan kaki, ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Mobil putih yang ribut itu berhenti di dekat rel kereta; begitu pula Jyushimatsu; begitu pun orang-orang lain yang sudah berkumpul di sana. Mereka semua terdiam di tempat begitu melihat bagian-bagian dari Ichimatsu-niisan yang berantakan.

Bagi Jyushimatsu, adegan di hadapannya sama sekali tidak sederhana. Kalau ini sebuah drama panggung, mungkin hidup keluarga Matsuno sedang masuk ke babak paling mengguncang jiwa—tapi kan Jyushimatsu tidak mengerti drama; drama terlalu rumit. Yang ia pahami hanyalah apa yang dilihat, didengar, dirasakannya.

Dilihatnya; bagian atas dari si anak ke-empat tergeletak di pinggir rel kereta, sementara setengah tubuhnya yang lain berada di sisi rel satunya. Ada sobekan besar dari dada Ichimatsu-niisan hingga ke pinggang, seakan-akan ia hanyalah sebuah boneka kain; boneka kain yang dicelupkan berkali-kali ke baskom berisi cat merah. Matanya membuka, tidak sayu seperti biasa, tapi membulat dan lebar, kaku menempel di wajahnya yang mati seperti ukiran pada patung.

Didengarnya; suara sirine yang tidak kunjung mereda, napas tertahan dari orang-orang yang melewati jalan itu, derap kaki yang dipercepat dan pergi menjauh.

Dirasakannya; sesuatu di balik iganya terasa seperti diremas, dikoyak dan ditaburkan ke dasar perutnya—lalu gumpalan di dasar tenggorokan—lelehan air mata yang hangatnya menusuk—Jyushimatsu tidak lagi melihat, mendengar dan merasakan ketika ia menerjang maju. Hanya ada perih dan raungan. Semuanya tetap terlalu rumit bagi si anak ke-lima hingga yang dilakukannya hanyalah menggerung.

Apa pun yang berlalu sesudah itu mirip dengan potongan pertandingan yang ditontonnya di televisi bertahun-tahun lalu; lewat begitu cepat, pudar, dengan detail yang tidak bisa Jyushimatsu ingat. Rasanya seperti matanya menutup, dirinya menjadi buta serta tuli dan sekelilingnya menggelap, kemudian ketika ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar lagi, hanya tersisa tiga saudara dari kembar enam keluarga Matsuno.

Untuk dirinya yang begitu sederhana, masih banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti; seperti kenapa Karamatsu-niisan mendatanginya suatu siang dan berkata kalau Ichimatsu-niisan waktu itu sedang berusaha menyelamatkan seekor kucing; seperti kenapa Todomatsu berusaha meyakinkannya kalau sekarang kakak mereka berada di tempat yang lebih baik.

Namun Jyushimatsu sederhana, maka hanya dilihatnya semua dengan apa adanya; tidak ada kucing, tidak didasari tindakan mulia, dan tidak akan juga berakhir di surga. Itu adalah bunuh diri.

Ichimatsu-niisan melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke rel dan membiarkan sebuah kereta melindasnya adalah fakta. Apa yang mau ditutupi? Siapa yang mau dibohongi? Jyushimatsu memang sederhana, tapi bukan berarti Jyushimatsu tolol.

Tapi _kenapa_? Yang tidak dimengertinya bukanlah kenyataan bahwa di dunia sekarang tidak ada Matsuno Ichimatsu, tapi alasan _kenapa kakaknya menyerah._ Kenapa Ichimatsu-niisan menyerah dan merelakan hidupnya? Kenapa Ichimatsu-niisan selalu diam dan menyimpan semua isi hatinya sendirian? Padahal, kalau saja ia mau mengatakan sesuatu atau membiarkan Jyushimatsu menghiburnya, ia akan dengan senang hati melakukan apa pun untuk membuatnya gembira. Padahal, masih banyak yang ingin dilakukannya bersama si kakak; mereka belum pernah bermain bisbol di tim yang sama, meski Ichimatu-niisan mungkin terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi setidaknya ia ingin kakaknya menontonnya bermain di pertandingan resmi. Padahal, ia masih ingin belajar lebih banyak, Jyushimatsu berharap suatu hari bisa mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kucing-kucing itu dan ikut bermain bersama mereka. Padahal, Jyushimatsu tidak pernah menyerah terhadap Ichimatsu-niisan, jadi _kenapa, kenapa, kenapa_ — _kenapa Ichimatsu-niisan lebih memilih untuk pergi?_

 _Futon_ tempat mereka berbaring di malam hari menjadi seluas samudra, dan kadang-kadang Jyushimatsu merasa ia memang seperti sedang tenggelam. Di sebelahnya, Choromatsu-niisan tidak ada, di sebelahnya lagi Osomatsu-niisan pun tidak ada. Dalam satu artian, mereka berdua juga sudah mati bagi Jyushimatsu, karena tidak peduli seberapa pun Matsuno bungsu berusaha berpikiran positif, si anak yang ke-lima sadar kalau mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan dua kakak yang pergi tanpa kata-kata itu. Satu-satunya hal yang mereka ketahui hanyalah Osomatsu-niisan dan Choromatsu-niisan menaiki kereta, membiarkan diri mereka dibawa suara _gatan_ - _gatan_ hingga ke ujung dunia.

Setiap kali telinganya menangkap gerbong-gerbong kereta berbicara, ia teringat Ichimatsu-niisan. Apakah rodanya juga memperdengarkan _gatan-gatan_ ketika menggilas tubuh kakaknya tanpa ampun? Atau mungkinkah gerbong-gerbong itu menjerit, nyaring dan melengking tapi tidak mampu berhenti? Di waktu lain ketika si kereta telah lewat, Jyushimatsu mendapati kalau suaranya masih tersisa dalam kepalanya, dalam mimpi-mimpinya, dalam keheningan juga kebisingan yang ia ciptakan. _Gatan-gatan,_ Osomatsu-niisan dan Choromatsu-niisan pergi selamanya; _gatan-gatan,_ tubuh Ichimatsu-niisan tergolek tanpa nyawa; _gatan-gatan,_ bau jaket Karamatsu-niisan seperti stasiun; _gatan-gatan_ ; semakin hari senyum Todomatsu semakin palsu.

Dunianya rumit; Jyushimatsu tidak mengerti kenapa saudara bisa saling meninggalkan, kenapa manusia membunuh dirinya sendiri, atau kenapa orang-orang harus berbohong. Jyushimatsu tidak muluk dan tidak juga serakah, hal-hal sederhana sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia dan karena itu ia selalu melakukan apa yang ia mau lakukan serta mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Namun ia mungkin harus menerima, bahwa tidak semua berpikiran sama dengannya.

Sebenarnya, Jyushimatsu adalah orang yang sederhana; hanya saja dunia di sekitarnya tidak puas dengan menjadi sederhana.

* * *

 _(—Di dalam kepalanya, ada gaung roda kereta.)_


End file.
